All I Need In This Life
by shadoweddawn
Summary: "He wants to stay this blissful forever. He plans to. With Kate." A #castlethemeday fluff fic.


Castle finds her on the veranda, Kate seemingly focused on the late summer rain that's kept them inside all day. He recognizes the happiness his wife radiates, a mirror of his own contentment he's still learning to embrace. The spark he's always been drawn to in her rivals the flashes of lightning that had captivated them this afternoon.

He wants to stay this blissful forever.

He plans to. With Kate.

Their quick weekend away has been everything they needed and more. She's been relaxed for the first time in weeks over the course of the past three days, both of them finding lounging around their house in the Hamptons has been the perfect getaway. Movie marathons on the couch were followed by long nights in their bed, bodies' slick with sweat as they reveled in their marriage and each other.

It's been almost two months since her promotion to captain and the pride he has never been able to contain when it comes to Kate shines through brighter now as he introduces her as his wife, Captain Kate Beckett.

Castle watches as Kate tucks her feet under her and studies the huge droplets that are still falling from the angry sky. The thunder and lightning seem to have relented, giving them just the steady drops that are mesmerizing his wife. He's quiet, bare feet not making a sound against the hardwood, but she notices anyway, the smile playing around the corners of her mouth giving away her discovery.

"About time you came out here, I was worried you got lost." He fakes a chuckle at her barb, delighting the eye roll she grants him before leaning over her, dusting his lips across her forehead. Her fingers ghost along the edges of the papers near her; he can't stop the smile from growing at the sight of her wedding ring glinting in the soft glow of the porch light.

He doesn't mention what drew her out on the porch in the first place, barely sparing a glance at the manuscript he'd given Kate days ago sitting on the table next to her as he hands her a glass of their current favorite red wine he'd carried with him. The soft strands of Frank Sinatra he had turned on before searching out his wife catch his attention, the music drifting out from the open windows a quiet lullaby. "If this is this last moment of my life, I can die a happy man."

She turns at his words, eyebrows shooting up in confusion as she takes a long sip from her glass. He reaches for her hand, lacing their fingers together as Kate countered his simple statement. "You know, jokes like that are not so funny when you've actually been close to death, babe."

He holds her gaze as he nods solemnly, his smile reaching his eyes despite the apology he grants her. "You're right, I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

He's proud of the laugh she grants him as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, tracing his finger around the rim of his wine glass as he waits out her answer. She treats him to a shy smile, teeth claiming her bottom lip before she offers her request. "Can we dance in the rain?"

She stumbles over her words as he stands, stretching out the muscles of his back as his wife tries to backtrack. "Castle, we really don't have to, I just-," he silences her with a kiss, nipping lightly at her bottom lip before soothing the sting. Her fingers dance along his back as he tugs her towards the edge of the porch, his feet slipping in the puddles that have gathered on the stairs.

"This was your idea!" He laughs as Kate instinctively recoils once in the middle of the yard, the rain barely slacking off, drenching them in seconds. The glare she grants him is forced as she seeks him out, pressing her body against the solid wall of his chest as his fingers press into the strong muscles of her back.

His tongue slides along her lips as she moves into him, her body pressed against his now soaked shirt. Their feet sink into the soaked ground as they sway slowly to the sound of rain pelting the roof and area around them.

He loses himself in her taste; the dark flavor of wine still lingering on her tongue does nothing to mask the taste of just Kate. He would have thought he'd be used to kissing her by now, having long since memorized the feel of her lips pressed against his. She teases him, slender fingers skimming his cheeks before sliding though his hair, the cold water cascading down his back completely forgotten as she pulls him closer.

She's breathless when she pulls away, raising her face to the heavens and letting the water pour down on her. The rain pelts them as he grasps her hand, covering it with his own and resting her palm over his beating heart. Pulling her close against him, nose pressed against her ear he breathes her in. _Kate._

"It wasn't a joke, you know." Thumb tucked under her chin he raises her jaw, her hazel eyes darting between his before sneaking a glance at his lips. Want thrums in his veins as he murmurs, his voice brimming with a confidence he's found in their relationship, "If this was the last moment of my life? Thank God I get to spend it with you. All I've ever needed in this life is your crazy love." She beams at him as he pushes her hair behind her ear, chasing it with a kiss against her temple.

She's quiet for a long moment as they move to nonexistent music, a dance for the two of them alone. Following her lead he says nothing, waiting to hear the thought she's been trying to find. "I love you." The words are simple but rush through him, warmth spreading through him at her declaration. She repeats the phrase with assurance, a soft kiss an affirmation after each word. "And I love the book."

Though he expected it at some point he stills in her arms, a brief instant of panic overshadowing the happiness he wanted to revel in. Kate brings his mind back to her as she nods, speaking loud enough for him to hear her words over the rain. "Castle, it's amazing."

A sudden clap of thunder shocks them apart, Castle cupping her hand as they run back towards the house. "Here, let me get a towel." He needs just a minute to gather his courage, the idea of stepping out into the unknown with his writing suddenly nerve-wracking.

A tug on his hand stops him from withdrawing from her and their conversation, his wife repeating the two words that meant everything. "It's amazing." The heavy sigh is one that escapes without thought as he pulls her into him, whispering the words of fear he's been replaying over in his mind for the past few days against the top of Kate's head. "What if I'm not meant to do anything other than mystery novels? What if this is a really bad idea?" He hates the insecurity that he has never really been able to shake, the worry a known truth only between husband and wife.

"Babe, you've been so excited to try something new. You said it was like when you wrote _In a Hail of Bullets_ when you started writing this, that sense of anticipation. You felt it with Derek Storm and with Nikki." He meets her eyes, his breath catching slightly at the love shining in them that Kate no longer tries to hide from the world. She rests her fingers over his soaked shirt, tracing the imaginary outline of his heart as she softly encourages. "It's a good story, Castle. One of the best you've written." She caresses his cheek softly, eyes soft with understanding.

"Just know I'm so proud of you. I'm proud to have inspired Nikki and I'm so proud to be your wife," she whispers against his lips as she rises up on her toes, eyes crinkling in the corners with her smile. He relishes the words Kate speaks openly, letting the simple awe that they truly are partners in crime and in life wash over him.

He traces his thumb over her lips before capturing them in a soft kiss, the vow an easy one to make. "Nothing is as good as the story we're writing, Kate. It will always be my favorite."

* * *

 _Based loosely on the song "Die a Happy Man," by Thomas Rhett. A contribution for #castlethemeday, for I think we all need a little happy. As always, much appreciative for any feedback, and I am forever grateful for you taking the time to read. Means more than I can ever express. Much gratitude to Jen, my amazing beta and my pillar without whom I could not stand._


End file.
